


Training Session

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coriolanus - Freeform, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fucking, Gym Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Training, exercise, punishment spanking, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom and his girlfriend are training at the Donmar for Coriolanus. She tries to heat things up but oversteps a boundary causing things to turn against her favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One from the vault. I dusted it off and rewrote to include his recently sporting lifting gloves.

“Oh come on, Tom. I need a breather.” She dropped onto the mat and stared at the vaulted ceiling. Her chest heaved with how out of breath she was.  
“Caius Martius is a soldier, a warrior. So I must train like one.”  
“But I’m not, so why must I?”  
He mimicked her voice. “Because I can keep up with you.” Her foot lashed out at him but he deftly dodged it, laughing.  
“I normally can, but darling, you’ve been a ruddy beast since you’ve been training for this role.”  
He grinned wider. “I don’t see you complaining at home.”  
She blushed but grinned. “Well no.”  
He lowered his hand to her. “Why don’t you see about ordering take out while I finish up?”  
“I think I’ll have a shower first.”  
He pulled her into his arms, the pair of them a sweaty musky mess. “Or we could have a shower at home together.”  
She leaned up on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his. “I’d rather eat and head to bed.” His eyes were hooded when she broke the kiss, mirroring her own. She nipped his bottom lip then bit it and pulled back.  
He groaned. “Tease.” His hips swiveled back and forth, rubbing his grown erection against her. “Now look what you’ve gone and done.” She giggled and spun away from him. “I know where you leave.” He pointed at her, grinning as she danced away from him.  
“I’ll be just a moment. Chicken or steak tonight, darling?”  
“Steak. I need a hearty meat.”  
She laughed a grin over her shoulder. “I was just thinking the same thing.” He tossed his towel at her grinning. She was too far out of range and it fluttered to the floor. He watched her ass in the snug yoga pants until he couldn’t see her anymore.  
Tom shook his head at himself then pulled on the weight-lifting gloves. He tried to focus his mind, recalling his lines and reciting them under his breath between reps. But his mind kept wandering to where she showered just rooms away.  
~Josie, the director, bumped in to Tom’s love on the way to his dressing room. “Oh I didn’t know you and Tom were still here.”  
She smiled. “You know he is. We’re just finishing up though.”  
Josie smiled. “Yes, he’s quite dedicated.”  
“To the point of obsession sometimes. Thank you for allowing me to be here.”  
“No worries. I know you can keep a secret.” They shared a laugh. “Just let the security guard know that you’re leaving so he can lock up.”  
“Of course.”  
“See you tomorrow then.” She watched her go then headed back toward the gym, a wicked grin upon her pretty face.~  
Tom braced his feet on the bar. He felt her presence as he heard her scuffling feet. “That was quick.” He carefully lowered himself to parallel to the floor, forming a perfect 90 degree angle.  
“I forgot to tell you something.”  
“What’s that, darling?” He spared a glance in the direction of her voice to see her gloriously naked. He looked away, eyes wide, attempting to focus on what he was doing so he didn’t injure himself.  
“That I love you.” Her voice drew closer until she ducked under the tension cable, holding the weight bars aloft. He watched truly helpless as she straddled him. His body responded immediately, growing long and hard as she began to rub her bare, bald cunt against him.  
“I love you, darling. But you’re making things rather hard.” She opened her mouth to respond. “Difficult! You’re making things difficult.” She grinned. “Just let me put the plates down and we can continue this.” She lifted up as she reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his cock. His arms began to tremble then shake as she stroked him. His eyes flashed open. “Stop, pet. Now.”  
The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice had changed. She swallowed, growing wetter. “Yes, Thomas.” She reluctantly released him. The elastic of his pants slapped against his belly.  
“Get off me and go sit pretty on the weight bench.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” She sat on the weight bench, shoulders square, back straight, hands flat in her lap. They played at the Dom/sub lifestyle but didn’t go all in. The complete aspect of it didn’t appeal to either of them. But there were moments where they fell into their roles like nature. This was one of them.  
The weights clattered and moments later, he stood in front of her. “While I appreciate your desire, I’m angry with you. I could have injured myself.”  
“I’m sorry, Tom.”  
“I know you are and I accept your apology, pet.” She looked up at him, hazarding a glance at the hard cock before her eyes. “But I’m going to punish you.”  
“Yes, Thomas.”  
His nostrils flared, his chest heaving. He was very much Caius Martius in the moment. “Turn around, knees on the bench, ass in the air, hands on the floor.”  
“Yes, Thomas.”  
Her heart fluttered in her chest as she turned and lowered her hands to the floor, kneeling on the bench. The rough weight gloves scratched along her thighs and over her ass as he caressed what was his. The blood rushed to her head, coloring her face. The gloves hurt more than his bare hand as he began to spat her ass hard.  
He gave her no breaks, no soothing caresses, no encouraging words. Halfway through, her sobs broke out then her ass began to dance. He held her still and one-handedly tugged the track pants down. He coated the head of his cock on her juices then pushed himself inside. Goddamn, she was tight, but dripping wet. And as he began to move, she opened more. His hard thrusts were uncomfortable at this angle and her arms shook with effort to remain in place and not fall over.  
Tom grunted with each thrust, his fingertips digging into her red, welted ass. He licked his thumb and pushed it into her anus. She tensed and puckered around it. His fingertips pressed white against the small of her back. He could see her tits bouncing in the mirror but couldn’t see her face.  
“Look at the mirror, darling.”  
She turned to look. Her body clenched around his cock. The sight of him fucking her turned her on. He gritted his teeth and fucked her harder. He reached underneath to rub her clit, causing her to squirm. He watched her face screw up and felt her body tighten. Her moans grew louder. Her body tensed. She was right there.  
“Oh god, Tom!” His fingers moved away. She quivered around him at the loss of contact. He stopped mid-thrust, his cock twitched inside her. He rode out his orgasm then pulled out.  
“You may get down now.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” She dropped from the bench.  
“That about finishes me for tonight.” He tucked himself back into his track pants then removed his gloves. “Come on, darling. I’m starving.”  
She stood on trembling legs and crossed to her clothes. Her belly flip-flopped with anxious disappointment. She dressed as he cleaned off the bench then put away the weights and plates he used. She was lacing up her shoes when he joined her side.  
“Tom?”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Are you still angry with me?”  
“No, darling.” He tipped her chin then kissed her sweetly. “Let’s go grab a bite to eat then I’ll make sure to take good care of you when we get home.” She smiled as he wiped her tear tracks from her cheeks. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He turned out the lights and closed the door behind them.


End file.
